The pages of my diary
by char1ie-gir1
Summary: Due to an uneventful dream, Stacy begins to find herself struggling to cope with everything around her. She sees things and faints. Is she losing her mind, or just plain paranoid?
1. The car dies

The rain beated rhythmically on the car windows, as if quietly beckoning her to offer it entrance into the lonely car interior. Stacy Keibler rested her cheek against the cool glass and wondered if the weather would pick up. Her migraine was getting worse by the minute as she looked in the rear-view mirror to glance at her best friend Trish Stratus and her boyfriend Randy Orton arguing about something that seemed to burgeon. It was too bad that Torrie couldn't make it, but she had already made plans to visit her parents in Illinois. Trish, Torrie and herself usually did everything together.

Next to her, John Cena was driving. She wasn't exactly close friends with him, but she only came on this trip because Trish forced her to. Just like Randy forced John. Trish and Randy had always tried to get Stacy and John to be friends. It wasn't exactly a smooth ride though.

"I don't believe it…"

John rearranged his hat, frustrated.

Stacy lifted her head up groggily and assumed the thing she had dreaded before going on their road trip. They were lost. Of course Trish had constantly reassured her about having planned the trip weeks before hand, but etched in the back of Stacy's mind, she always had ambivalent feelings about it.

"Oh no," she sighed.

Trish and Randy had stopped fighting, but there was an ominous silence hanging in the air.

Stacy closed her eyes and began to drift into a deep sleep, but an abrupt halt forced her to leave her fictitious, peaceful surroundings.

Their car had ended up on the side of the road, the rain holding off for the moment. John mumbled something under his breath and got out of the car, Randy in pursuit.

"Stace?"

Stacy turned her head to face Trish.

"You have been really quiet…are you ok?"

It took longer than usual for her to process the words.

"Uh…yeah I guess. I just have a headache. What happened?"

"This piece of junk happened," Trish said, sarcastically indicating to their old car. "I told Randy to check this car before we left!"

As Trish got out to check what was wrong with the car, Stacy stared blankly at the Dark sky above. It was only early afternoon, but she knew that they wouldn't reach their destination until late at night.

She decided to go outside to find out what was wrong. Seeing John and Randy both under the hood of the car, she knew that it wasn't good.

"Damn it", John muttered. "Of all the times it had to breakdown…" He threw the rag to the ground and walked away from the car to contemplate.

"How did I know this was going to happen?" Trish asked, her tone aloof.

"Look," Randy asked turning to face his girlfriend. "Are you just going to stand there and make remarks or are you going to make yourself useful?"

Trish glared at him.

"Excuse me, but it wasn't my fault that you actually trusted this piece of trash that you call a car!"

Randy shook his head and turned back to try to work on the problem. Stacy knew that this wasn't the end of their disagreement.

"Stace, can I borrow your phone?" Trish asked, irritated.

"Sure, it's in my bag. Although im not sure if the battery's working…"

"Trish," Randy interrupted, as he popped his head around the hood. "If you are trying to call your manicurist, you won't be able to get reception out here," he indicated at the uninhabited terrain.

Trish shot him yet another penetrating glare. "Don't be so certain of who I was going to call Randy. I was actually going to reschedule your appointment with your mental therapist."

She smirked and climbed into the car.

Stacy hugged her arms around herself. It was getting cold…and where was John? She turned to find him sitting on the curb of the deserted road. She decided to go and cheer him up. He had spent so long organising this trip, but it had turned out to be a failure.

"Hey."

He continued to stare at the ground. Stacy wasn't sure if he heard her. She sat down beside him.

"So uh…Randy should have the car working soon."

"What makes you think that?" He asked her, in an angry voice. John's outburst took Stacy by surprise.

"Well…I…I don't know." Stacy said awkwardly.

"Of course you don't know. Geez Stace…_I_ don't know."

"Well…the trip was fun so far. I really liked the scenery in…"

"Stop trying to be so optimistic," He spoke through gritted teeth. "Im sick of it just…leave me alone."

"Hey, im just trying to help. What's your problem anyway?"

John suddenly stood up.

"What's my problem? You Stace, you are my problem! Do you think the situation between us is ever going to be mutual if you keep trying so hard? Just get lost, I don't need your sympathy!"

"Sympathy?" Stacy asked, her voice hoarse. "I am not taking pity on you, Cena. I am just trying to make the most out of a bad situation!"

"You know what Stace? Whatever. I don't care anymore."

Stacy stared up at him and scoffed. "Since when did you care? You never in your life cared!"

"Shut up…just shut up!" He glared down at her, wondering what was wrong with himself. He had never made an effort to be nice to her.

Stacy was lost for words. She stood up with in silence on the verge of tears, and brushed past him.

Randy was still under the hood with Trish standing behind him, arms folded.

"Hows the car coming along?" Stacy asked in a shaky voice.

"Ha, I think Randy is trying to resuscitate a tin can. If this night gets any worse, tell me because I won't be able to notice it."

"Trish, for crying out loud. Go sit in the car or something."

Stacy couldn't take much more of this.

"Listen, we need to find a gas station or something. There has to be one around, otherwise we will be stuck here over night."

"Stacy's right," Randy said, giving up on the car. "Any ideas on how we get there?"

"Well, the only way is to walk."

"Fine, I will go. I need to get away from here," Randy explained, slamming down the bonnet.

"Well, are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Trish asked, concerned.

Stacy smiled and rolled her eyes. It was amusing to listen to them arguing half the day, and to know that they still loved each other.

"Sure Trish," Randy grinned.

"Trish! Wait, you can't leave me here alone with him!" Stacy cried.

"Hey, don't worry. Who knows, something might happen," She added with a wink.

"No, no don't…please don't."

Trish hugged her upset friend. "I will be back soon."

Trish ran to catch up with Randy, and they disappeared into the thick fog. Stacy glanced around for John. He was standing by the roadside, staring down the road. She decided she liked it better when the distance between them was large. She climbed into the cool interior of the useless car and picked up her phone. She realised that her phone was just as useless as the car itself- the battery was completely dead.

She let out an exasperated sigh and reclined back in the worn-polyester seat. Staring out the window, she could tell that the weather was in fact, not going to get any better. The clouds seemed to grow darker each second, the shadow silhouetting a skeletal tree standing amidst the dim light, which was being cast from a street lamp. Behind was what seemed like an eternity of blackness. How were Randy and Trish going to make it in such limited light? And, in addition to that, how far was the next gas station? It could be only a couple of miles, sure…but what if it was more than that? Stacy shivered. Not purposefully trying to add to her list of negative facts, she could tell that a big storm was gliding in. She suddenly feared for the safety of her two friends, and jumped out of the car. She had to get them back. They could wait till the morning when there was enough light. But how far had they gone? Panicking, she set off into a fast run down the deserted street. She passed John and started off into the blackness.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" John shouted from behind her.

Stacy stopped and turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"If you are trying to prove to me that you do care, you are doing an extremely poor job of it."

"Well, do you expect me to let you just run off like that? Where were you going?"

"I am going to catch up with Randy and Trish…"

"Had enough of me, huh?" He smirked.

Stacy glared at him. He had no respect whatsoever. She spun around and started to walk away.

"Wait," John said, grabbing her hand. "I am not letting you walk out there by yourself. Trish and Randy will be fine."

"I think that's up for me to decide," she explained, snatching her wrist out of his grasp.

"Stacy, look. You have two choices. Stay here and wait for Trish and Randy. On the other hand, you can try to go and find them…but even if you do, im not going to let you anyway. So either way, you are staying here."

Stacy stared at him, shocked.

"Why do you care? Unless I'm mistaken, earlier you did tell me to…what was it? Oh right…to get lost! I don't get you sometimes!"

John scratched the back for his neck.

"You need to get your facts straight, Cena. If you chose to hate me fine, if you chose to befriend me, so be it. But chose one or the other because you are confusing me to a point where I don't know what to think."

"I don't hate you Stace…its just…"

"You don't hate me? Then that was just a friendly conversation we had earlier?"

"Stace, there are things about me that you wouldn't understand. Can you just stay here?"

She stared into the distance, trying to process what she had just heard.

"Fine," she said.

She turned defeated back towards the car. All Stacy could do now was hope and pray that Trish and Randy were going to make it, unscathed. She hopped once again inside the car onto the passenger seat. She was about to nod off when the hood of the car sprang up. John was trying to work on the car again. Stacy wondered why he was under the hood considering that they already figured it had an empty fuel tank- although it was hard to tell due to the broken fuel gauge. Never the less, she decided not to be useless and try to help. Stacy jumped out of the car and walked slowly around the bonnet.

"Uh...John?"

Her voice sounded distant and husky.

He turned to face her, his expression vague.

"I was wondering if you needed any help."

"No I'm fine," he replied, returning to work on the problem.

Stacy stood behind him, feeling alone. She turned around and stared down the empty road, the fog slowly swallowing up the black gravel.

"Actually, can you grab me that bottle of water in the glove box?"

Stacy turned to obey the inadequate request. She grabbed the water bottle and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking a gulp.

Stacy wandered down the road for a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of any civilisation. She sighed and wondered how long it would be until Trish and Randy come back.

Suddenly, without even the slightest warning, rain started to pour out of the sky, which had been eagerly waiting. Stacy turned quickly, and started to run back towards the car.

She was near the passenger door when she slipped on the muddied gravel road and hit her head against the side of the car.


	2. Changing impressions

Stacy opened her eyes blearily. Her head was throbbing painfully as she lay back in the slightly wet passenger seat, her hands laden with grazes. She attempted to speak, but her throat was so dry.

"Stacy?"

She tilted her head slightly to see John next to her.

"Oh, thank god. I seriously thought you were never going to wake up!"

She lifted her hands to feel her head. Her cheek was grazed with cuts and bruises.

"Stace, just don't move."

As if someone flicked on the switch, she was suddenly able to hear the rain continuing to beat down on the car roof and windows. It was pitch black now, and their only source of light was coming from the car light above her. The street lamp-bulb had obviously blown. The wind howled outside, threatening to blow over the lone skeletal tree.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

John turned to look at her.

"Uh, I was closing the hood of the car when I saw you running towards it. You slipped and hit your head against the car. I offered to help you up, but you kept saying you were fine. You tried to walk, but you fell over again and uh…blacked out."

Stacy didn't remember any of that happening. She ran her hand through her damp hair.

John stared ahead, through the foggy car window.

"I wonder if Trish and Randy are still out there."

Stacy suddenly felt a jolt of panic. She sat upright and winced, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in her head.

"Do you not think that they would have found a gas station or something?"

Her voice sounded like a scratched record.

"Oh my gosh…what if they are still out there! I shouldn't have let them gone…" her voice lapsed into silent sobs.

"Stace, come on," john said from next to her. He felt an uncontrollable urge to comfort her, but he fought it.

"Just think about something else."

"I'm sorry John but I, unlike you, care about my friends. Do not just tell me to think about something else, Cena. As easy as it is for you, I can't do that right now."

"Whose idea was it for Randy and Trish to walk out in the dark anyway?" John asked, in a cold voice. "When I last heard, it was you who told Randy and Trish to go find the nearest gas station!"

"I did not _tell_ Randy and Trish to go and find it, I just…I…"

"What? What did you tell them Stace?"

Stacy glared at John and tried to force down an emotional hiccup.

"I advised that we shouldn't try and work on this car because it wasn't getting us anywhere!"

"Yeah…and then you said, 'Randy-baby-boo, could you pretty please go and find a gas station that doesn't even exist in this deadly black darkness?' Yep, I believe that was what you said."

"I did not say that!"

"Well then why did he go, huh Stace?"

Stacy was speechless.

"Yeah, that's right. You told him to. And now, they're lost out in that eternal blackness of nothing," John said, motioning his arms out in front of him.

"You know what John?" Stacy said in a sugary voice, "You are right."

John cocked his eyebrow.

"It was entirely my fault. And only I can fix it, right?"

With that, she wrenched open the rusty car door and started to walk, through the rough wind, down the long deserted strip of gravel. Behind her, she heard a car door slam shut.

"Stace! Wait up!"

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. John skidded to a halt next to her, squinting to keep the rain out of his eyes.

"Listen, im sorry ok? I didn't mean that stuff. Just come back to the car."

Stacy opened her eyes.

"John, you don't care about me. Don't you dare try to stop me again."

She attempted to walk away but John grabbed her wrist.

"John, just leave me alone!"

She ripped her hand away from him, brought it up and swung it across his face. John staggered backwards.

"What the hell, Stace!" He shouted.

"I told you to leave me alone! Im not a baby, I can go by myself!"

"Are you entirely sure about that 'baby' bit, you whiner?"

Glaring, she started to walk off again, but he caught up with her.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh no, you aren't."

"Oh yes, I am. Try and stop me."

"John, stop being so stubborn! I want to go by myself!"

"Oh you can go by yourself…it's just that im coming with you."

"Fine!" She snapped. "Go by yourself."

She stormed back towards the car, extremely frustrated. Stacy hopped back into the car, and slammed her door closed.

John was walking slowly back towards the car, when she thought of a trick to get him back.

Stacy scrambled across the drivers seat, pushed the door lock down, and then jumped to the back to lock the back doors. John had obviously seen what she did, and was now running towards the car.

"Stace! Open up this damn door!" He shouted, banging on her door window.

"Oh, John. I would, but I just don't think that I can do that right now. Im too much of a baby to know _how_ to open doors!"

"Very funny, Stace. Open up the door"

She closed her eyes, and pretended that she was sleeping.

"Stace! You better open up this door right now, or else!"

Her eyes flicked open.

"Or else what?"

"Or else…just open it up!" He yelled, continuing to bang on the windows.

Stacy laughed, and opened up the drivers' side door.

"Thank-you!"

John started to make his way around. He was about to open the door, when she pressed the lock down again.

"Argghh! Open up this door!"

After a few more minutes, she gave in and unlocked the door.

"I swear," John muttered, hopping into the drivers seat. "If you do anything like that again, I will open a can of whoopass."

Stacy snorted.

Thoughts of Randy and Trish once again consumed her mind, swallowing her into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. A wish fulfilled

Stacy slowly drifted out of her sleep, thinking that all of the past events were nothing but nightmares. She opened her eyes and her hopes fell, as she found herself lying back in the car seat. She felt stiff and her head still ached. Next to her, John was snoring. She lazily pressed the light on her watch to read the glowing blue numbers- 5:49 am.

Stacy groaned and looked through the grimy glass. Along the distant horizon, a strip of glowing white light was casting predatory shadows and gleams along the rough terrain. Her stomach was in need of a big breakfast.

John began to stir beside her.

Stacy stared absent-mindedly through the front window, the light revealing more of the deserted road.

Suddenly, Stacy blinked. The outline of a figure was walking on the road…whether coming or going, it was hard to tell at such a distance. Stacy focused on the figure deciding that it was, in fact, walking their way. Stacy started to panic.

"John…John wake up!" Stacy shook him violently.

"Wha- Stace?" John groaned.

"John, will you just listen!" She attempted to speak in a quiet tone, her conscience warning her not to speak too loudly, even though the figure was at a distance.

"John…look," Stacy said, pointing to the figure.

They watched the figure, to helpless to do anything.

As it came steadily nearer, Stacy let out a gasp.

She fumbled with the door handle, her over-excitement causing her to be clumsy.

She ran and slipped in half-darkness on the dewy road surface. She slowed to a halt and screamed.

Randy was walking towards her, carrying Trish in his arms. Stacy ran towards them and almost tackled both Randy and Trish.

"Whoa, Stacy," Randy choked. "What's wrong with you? Didn't think we would make it, huh?" He added with a smirk.

Stacy was speechless to say anything, so she simply continued to hug them. She heard muffled footsteps behind her.

"Thank god you guys are ok! Stacy was going freaking mental with out Trish."

Stacy took a step back.

"What's wrong with Trish? Trish…"

"Oh, nah," Randy replied. "She just got tired walking, so I had to carry her. And look," he added, turning around. "I got the petrol."

A tin can was swinging from his shoulder, attached to a piece of string.

"Oh yeah, we also stopped of for breakfast," Randy said.

"What? Did you get us anything?"

Randy laughed.

"Look in my bag…it's not much, but it should last us till California."

Stacy ripped open the bag, which held five cold hash browns, a bunch of apples, a couple of large chocolate-chip cookies, two mango and orange juice sachets, a white box and a brown paper bag which was probably filled with mini-Twinkies as the bag was seeping cream through the bottom.

"Oh…Randy this is more than enough!" Stacy practically screamed.

"Yeah, well. I told the keeper of the old Inn… 'Fox stables Inn' I think…yeah. Anyway, the old man and his wife who owned it haven't had more than three customers this month. I told him of our predicament, and he gave us some supplies, free of charge…except the gas. Can't blame him though. Got to make a living."

"What's in this?" Stacy asked, showing the white box.

"A banana cake."

Her eyes glinted as they headed back towards the car. The wind lightly whipped Stacy's hair in her face, and the air was not dry and stale as it had been yesterday. It was clean, pure and dewy. She was putting it down to successful, hidden optimism. Trish and Randy were both back without a bump or bruise-which confused Stacy a little. Maybe she expected them to turn up, but with torn clothes, battered limbs and scratched souls. She had watched far too many movies.

The car never looked more welcoming. The windows were now soaked in pure white sunlight, magnifying every scratch and smudge.

While Randy propped Trish up in the back like a rag doll, John poured the petrol in the starved tank. He slammed the bonnet down a bit too hard, hopped into the driver's seat and turned the key.

"Ah…" Randy sighed. "The beautiful and irreplaceable sound of the engine humming into life…"

"Umm, Randy, don't you mean coughing into life?" Trish said un-expectantly from the back.

Stacy laughed. "More like choking."

"Dying…slowly dying."

"This car ain't gonna die, Trish." John stated.

"Yeah, it's done that already." Trish giggled.

Stacy snorted and turned to stare out to the brightly lit horizon. The sounds of the others joking and laughing slowly drifted into dreams.


	4. Stacy's forewarning

Stacy woke abruptly as if someone had screamed in her ear. As she came to, she heard that someone was actually screaming. She sprang up and saw out the front window that they had reached their destination. An old cottage style inn, standing in the middle of nowhere. In the front of the entrance stood an old wooden cart, white daisy's hanging over the edge. The shackled walls on the outside were entwined with vine and blanketed with green moss. It was two stories high and all the windows were nailed closed with planks of wood, some simply smashed. A wooden sign near the entrance said 'Riverdale lodges'.

Another piercing scream made Stacy stop admiring the scene.

She jumped out of the car to find the others.

Stacy had expected it to turn out to be a nice day. However, as she drew nearer, shadows from the dark clouds that loomed overhead lingered on the balconies and around the dying daisies. It looked far more threatening than from in the car.

As Stacy burst through the entrance into the dark and cold lobby to find her friends, she noted that there was no receptionist…or anyone around for that matter.

It looked as if no one had tended to this place for years. Dust filled cobwebs invaded the high vaulted ceiling and the sour, musty smell of mould and wet wood stung her nose. Why would her friends, Trish especially as she was quite high maintenance, choose such a place to stay?

She climbed up the spiral staircase and turned down a long, dim corridor. It looked a lot bigger on the inside. Perhaps it was because it was so dark.

She cautiously made her way down the hall on the un-polished, marble tiles. Uncomfortably aware that her heels were making too much noise, she stopped and leaned against the wall. Her palms were wet. Stacy held her breath as she brushed the sweaty tresses off the back of her neck.

A distant cry could be heard. It sounded almost muffled. However, Stacy knew it was a woman's. She didn't care anymore, she couldn't just stand there.

Running blindly down the dark tunnel, a scream pierced the silence. It lapsed into sobs of tortured pain. Stacy froze on the spot. The cries continued to echo in the heavy air, becoming louder with each passing minute.

Stacy felt her legs collapse beneath her as she struggled to breathe. She slowed down her breathing and sat against the wall.

There were no screams now. Nothing except thick silence.

Stacy caught her breath and slowly got to her feet.

The sounds of dripping water pipes rattled inside the walls.

She saw ahead that a strip of golden light was emitting from under a door.

Stacy heard a door creak open behind her. Fast footsteps were approaching. Stacy turned around and saw nothing.

She ran to the door as the footsteps behind her quickened. Desperately she wrenched it open, slammed it shut and clicked the lock.

The footsteps stopped suddenly, and did not start again. Stacy had a feeling that whoever it was, was outside waiting.

She turned in a panic to find a way out. This room was darker than the rest of the house, except for the golden light that cut through a plank of rotting wood and drenched the crimson carpet in tiny red rubies.

There was hardly any furniture, apart from a few boxes, a wooden bedside table and a phone that lay sprawled along the maroon floor- its wires had been cut.

Stacy heard slow, deep breaths from behind the door. She turned around slowly and almost screamed.

The plastered wall facing her was slashed with blood in the form of writing.

_You are Next_


	5. Stacy's forewarning: part 2

_You are Next_

Her heart was pounding so hard now, her ears ringing with each beat…

A sudden bang on the door made Stacy click back into reality.

Turning around again, she saw water flooding out from under a door, soaking half the floor.

Stacy hesitated, but there had to be a big enough window in there. She reluctantly tried to turn the handle slowly…but it was locked from the inside.

Behind her, the front door handle twitched slightly. She had no time. Stacy plucked a hair-pin out of her hair and tried to pick the lock of the bathroom. It didn't work. How is it that movie stars almost, _always_ get it unlocked the first time? She had no time to contemplate on the high lives of actors and actresses, Stacy had to get in. Once again, the handle rattled-more loudly. She could almost make out the breathing of the person on the other side. Slow, husky breaths. Stacy grabbed a vacuum-cleaner extension pole in the closet, and tried to tap the handle quietly.

'_I've got no time for this_', she scolded herself.

With a big hit, she managed to dent the handle, and the door swung open.

Water covered the floor, and Stacy heard that the source was a tap. Then, she suddenly noticed someone next to her. She spun around and staggered backwards slightly, when she saw that it was a girl. Stacy then screamed. The girl was dead. She lay in a mangled heap at the foot on the sink. Stacy let out whimpers, unable to tear herself from the horrible scene.

The girl was slumped against the blood-splattered wall next to the sink, which was overflowing with water.

Her skin as pale as an overcast sky. Lemon blonde hair hung wet and straggled around her shoulders and over her face, obscuring her profile. Her neck had been savagely cut, blood still freshly flowing from her wound. Her eyes, which where staring blankly through the stray strands of hair, where a light grey. Those eyes would haunt Stacy forever.

The water continued to drip from the sink onto the floor. Stacy gulped and closed her eyes, but the image stained on the inside of her eyelids.

The soft dripping of the tap consumed Stacy.

She flicked her eyes open again. She felt uncomfortably queasy and had a feeling she was going to be sick.

In the main room, the door burst open, footsteps stomping across the threadbare carpet. Stacy froze again.

She forced herself to move and scrambled over the bath to the window.

Then someone grabbed her leg, and pulled her back into the tub. Stacy banged her head on the edge of the bath, her eyes out of focus. The person was holding her down on the bottom of the bath. She could feel blood oozing down her forehead and staining her blonde locks red. The pain suddenly slammed on the inside of her head.

'_This is it_', she thought.

The last thing she heard was the sound of gushing water from the faucet…

**Authors note--- ok ok ok...just to clear a few things up here, for those of you that think this has changed from a 'nice story' to a 'horror flick' (as i have recieved quite a few emails asking me why this has happened), it hasnt. That is why the 4th chapter title is headed 'stacy's forewarning'. I have always had this story layout in my head, and it is still developing so please dont email me anymore about this matter. If you dont like it fine thats ok but i cant give everyone the cookies they want lol alright :P but please cont to RnR thanx guys!**


	6. The beginning to a broken soul

Stacy jolted upright in a cold sweat, and took a deep breath of the hot air that surrounded her.

She was lying in a bed, the bed sheets sticking uncomfortably to her. Stacy's heart was hammering hard against the inside of her chest.

She took a moment to observe her surroundings. The moonlight, which meandered its way through the un-curtained window, bathed half of the room in a blue-white light. A bedside table next to her held a clock, which read 2:36am.

'_So…it was a dream?'_ Stacy thought to herself, still not entirely certain.

Stacy slipped out of bed, almost falling over. She felt so weak.

'_Then, if it was a dream…where are Trish and the others?'_

Stacy walked slowly over to an oak door, and opened it slightly. She peeked down a long corridor, lit with bright lamps every couple of metres along the wall in-between other oak doors.

Stacy shut the door and sat on the hard mattress.

Next to her, she saw a door. Stacy got up and opened it.

It creaked open. She was slightly relieved that it was just a broom closet. No bathroom…or blood…

She shook her head violently to try to erase the thoughts.

Stacy quickly backed out from the room and shut the door. She still had a feeling she could not stay here anymore.

Rushing to the front door again, and thrust it open.

Trish stood there, her arm out in front of her as if ready to knock some sense in her best friend.

"Stacy? Are you ok…oh you aren't sleep walking again, are you? Cause you remember what happened the last time you did that…" She smirked. "Randy couldn't sleep for weeks…still has a baseball bat under his bed," she teased.

"Uh…Trish, where are we?"

"Umm… 'Hobson Inn'…we stopped off here about two hours ago. Manager was not impressed to get up so early." She giggled.

Stacy scratched her head.

"Trish, we have to get out of here."

"Huh? What…why?"

"Because…"

She didn't want Trish to think she was going crazy.

"Because," Stacy repeated, "I…I just don't feel comfortable here."

Trish obviously didn't hear her, as she was staring blankly at a portrait behind Stacy.

"Trish!"

"Huh? Oh…umm…"

Stacy sighed. Maybe she could survive the night.

"Hey Trish, where are John and Randy?"

"Randy is asleep in my room, and John is in here," she tapped against the door opposite Stacy's.

"Anyway Stace," Trish shot Stacy a concerned glance. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, yeah im fine."

After much persuasion, Stacy stalked back into her room. She climbed back into her bad, and pulled the covers up over her head.

"_It was just a dream. Just a coincidental, ironic dream"_

Nevertheless, in the corner of Stacy's mind, she was freaked out of her sanity.

She rolled onto her side, and stared at the wall.

A glimpse of the blood words flashed across her mind.

_You Are Next_

What did that mean? Who was the girl?

Stacy hated herself for bringing up the subject of the dead girl, as the grey eyes once again lingered in her mind…haunting her.

**AUTHORS NOTE---> ok guys i need reviews...plz plz plz more more more...theres no point for me to cont wit this story if no ones even readin it lol so plz review guys...do it for ur country lol aight luv yall**


	7. recollection

Bright patterns of white light which emitted from the partially curtained window, danced over Stacy's face waking her. She sat up in bed, and looked bleary eyed at the clock.

5:19am

She groaned. With not more than three hours sleep, she wondered how she would make it through the day.

Stacy got out of bed and staggered to the door.

The hallway was dim and unlit.

As the others woke up, they all went downstairs to grab some breakfast- John and Randy stuffing their pockets with more food than necessary. They grabbed their luggage and, to Stacy's immense relief, headed back out to the car. Randy noticed that she was a bit shaky.

"Hey, Keebs," he teased, "are you ok? You've been acting really…well, paranoid I guess. What's up?"

"I didn't get enough sleep," she lied. Although the truth, it wasn't what was bothering her.

The four of them had finally gotten into the car once again, after having to wait for Trish who was still getting ready and John who was reloading his pockets with more food.

"I need to keep my energy levels up!" he said defensively, hopping into the car.

"The manager was looking at you really weirdly John…"

"Food is made to be eaten, ok?"

This time, it was Randy's turn to drive. The made their way out of the inn, and continued their way along the long stretch of dusty road. Stacy watched in the rear-view mirror as the inn disappeared into the haze. She could not understand it. The motel was completely different from the one she dreamed about…why was she losing it over that?

Stacy felt the bruise on her head and glanced at John sitting next to her in the back seat. He had his pad and pen out writing line after line of new lyrics.

The weather was still overcast, but mildly humid. They drove through about 60km of pure desert, until they hit a more mountainous area. Randy pulled over to stop for a while. He got out his football and started tossing it to John. Trish and Stacy sat on a grassy patch to relax.

Once they were back on the road, they headed out to the edge of Arizona. It wasn't long before the dry, desert scenery was replaced with high cliffs, busy streets and beaches. They had reached California.

After 10 more minutes, Randy turned into a large car park that was in the centre of the main street running alongside the beach.

Stacy got out of the dingy car, and stretched her long legs. The salty sea breeze was blowing in from the coast.

"Finally," Trish sighed, as she breathed in the fresh air. "So, where do we go?"

Randy looked around the area for a second. "See that big building over there? That's where we will be performing…Trish and Stacy, we are on tonight. John's on Thursday as usual. We are staying in that hotel over there…" he pointed to a tall building. Randy took his and Trish's luggage over towards the main lobby. John stuck his headphones on and trudged over with his backpack. Stacy simply stood there, in the cold wind. Looking around, she saw Torrie rushing over to her, tackling her with a hug.

"Tor!"

"Hey Stace! How was the road trip?"

"Don't even mention it…how are your parents?"

"Fine, fine…mum told me to tell you to say hi to Tanya…"

Stacy frowned. She and her step mum hardly got along. "Great, do you wanna go inside now?"

The two girls walked into the lobby, where most of the other superstars were checking in.

"I can't believe im on tonight…"Stacy sighed. "We just got here! Next time, im just going to take the plane," she said, taking the room key from the receptionist.

"Level 6, room 603," the woman said.

Torrie grabbed her key and the headed towards the lift. Torrie got off at level five where some of the Smackdown! Superstars were staying.

The room 603 was already open. Stacy checked and saw that Maria, Candace and Christy were already in there.

"Hey Stace," Christy said. "We have to leave in an hour to get to the arena. The girls and I are going down to grab a coffee, want to come?"

"No, you guys go ahead. But can you pick me up a Cappuccino please?"

Christy nodded as they headed out. The room was tiny, as all the hotel rooms ever were, with four single beds and a bathroom. It had a balcony but, because they were on the other side of the building, it was facing other small houses and cafes instead of the beach. Their hotel was the only one around that area. It was mostly made up of small businesses down below, while atop the cliffs that swept over the bay, where large mansion type houses.

She lay on her bed for a short while before she fell asleep.

"Stacy…Stacy!"

Stacy opened her eyes and found Torrie shaking her awake.

"You have got 5 minutes to get ready, come on."

"How…how did you know I was asleep…?"

Torrie rolled her eyes. "I know you. Come on…Maria gave me your drink."

Stacy took a sip and searched through her suitcase for something to wear. There was no use unpacking, as they never stayed in their destinations long anyway. She tugged out a black mini skirt and a pink singlet top. Stacy pulled them on and stared in the mirror. She never really was satisfied with what she wore, but it had to do. After brushing her hair, she grabbed her coffee and slipped on her heels. They headed towards the lift that made its way down to the ground floor.

"I guess I have to walk there then?"

"Yeah, they didn't provide transport here. Take my jumper, it looks freezing out there."

Stacy took it thankfully and said goodbye to Torrie. She stepped through the doors and quickly pulled the white hooded jumper on. The sky was no longer obscured by wispy clouds. It was a violet colour, blue at the horizon. The wind was still extremely cold. Stacy could see late evening surfers catching waves on the choppy sea.

She turned left and headed down the footpath to the arena. It didn't take long, about a couple of minutes- just in time before she would get told off by Eric. She headed down the underground car park, where most of the superstars would best enter if they wanted to avoid the hordes of fans at the main entrance. Stacy could hear the RAW theme music pumping through the stadium. She hurried faster through the corridors, her heels clicking behind her.


	8. Realilty sets in

She entered the empty locker room, and took her jumper off. She was already late, and rushed to Eric Bishoff's office to check in. She had interrupted Randy who was back mouthing Batista. He clearly wanted a shot at the World heavyweight championship. Stacy began to back out, when Batista asked her whether he should have a chance or not.

"Uh…" she stuttered. She was supposed to be acting as Randy's girlfriend on the show.

"Wait a minute…wasn't he the one who RKO'ed you a couple of weeks ago?" he replied, stirring up trouble. Most of this was impromptu.

Stacy mock glared at Randy.

"Stace, come on! That was a part of our plan…"

"If I'm what you had to sacrifice to beat Taker…and you still got beaten," she pointed out, "Then I guess you've got no chance in getting that title, cause I'm not on your side anymore Randy," she smirked. Stacy could hear a mix of cheers and boos in the crowd. Stacy stalked out. She had a bit of a headache, and the crowds' cheers weren't helping.

She rounded the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she had a quick flash of the girl…the girl she had seen in her dream. She was lying at the end of the hallway, back propped up against the end door.

Then, suddenly, the girls pale face jerked upward, revealing her blue-grey eyes, and slashed neck. Blood was everywhere…then Stacy suddenly recognised those eyes…

Stacy staggered back, hand over mouth. She closed her eyes, and opened them; the girl was gone. The girl who had looked a lot like…Torrie. Stacy felt like screaming…was Torrie in trouble? Or was Stacy just losing her sanity? She had the need to go back to the apartment and check up on her friend.

She was breathing heavily, and her hands were clammy.

Shawn Michaels came up behind her, and saw Stacy.

"Whoa, Stace, what's wrong with you? Looks like you've seen a ghost…" he asked in his usual husky voice. She was silent for a bit.

"No…no just didn't get enough sleep." Even though she hadn't had enough sleep like had she said, was this the excuse she would have to explain to all the people that asked if she was ok?

Shawn left to go to his match as Stacy rushed back to the locker room. She staggered into the bathroom, and fell into one of the cubicles. She vomited. Stacy coughed for a few seconds, chocking on the sour taste that was left in her mouth. Her body was shaking violently beneath her.

She heard a knock at the locker room door, and picked herself up as hastily as she could. Stacy grabbed a paper towel, and wiped her mouth.

"Yes?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Stacy, you are on in 10," she heard the events manager say through the door crack.

Stacy rubbed her head, and sighed. It wasn't making any sense…she had assumed it was just a dream. Maybe she was losing her mind after all. She quickly brushed her teeth to rid of the taste, and walked out into the hall. Stacy waited just behind the curtain for her entrance music, and tried to calm herself. It was not worth losing her head over…or was it?

Stacy smoothed down the front of her skirt, and pushed the curtain aside at the sound of the music. She put on a mask…a mask that people would see as a happy, beautiful girl with no worries in the world. They were wrong…they were dead wrong.

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry i havent updated in a while! here we go another chapter R and R plz! thanx!**


	9. Out cold

**Last Time:**_ Stacy smoothed down the front of her skirt, and pushed the curtain aside at the sound of the music. She put on a mask…a mask that people would see as a happy, beautiful girl with no worries in the world. They were wrong…they were dead wrong._

* * *

She entered the ring as usual, and picked the microphone off the ring floor. As her music stopped and the crowds' incoherent babble died down, she spoke. 

"So it seems," she said to the audience in her honeyed tones, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach, "that Randy wants a chance at the world heavy weight championship. I don't know if that's such a good idea. Randy needs to prove himself first, and after that pitiful display at Wrestle Mania 21…" she was interrupted by his entrance music, and Randy came striding out to meet her in the ring.

"Gee Stace, who ever said it was you giving orders around here in the first place? As you probably don't know, I've just had a meeting with Eric Bishoff, and his judgments are much more preferable than yours, sweetheart."

Randy started to pace around her. "So how bout it? Are you gonna forgive me…or am I going to be forced to replay that wonderful image of me RKOing you on the screen…or even better, a practical demonstration for the crowd?"

The crowd cheered. Stacy fell backward, as Randy lifted her up by her wrist. Batista was running up the walkway.

She remembered him entering the ring…and it was then that she blacked out.

Stacy opened her eyes, and thought she would find herself back in the car…all of that being an awful dream. But instead, she found herself in a white-walled hospital room. Stacy felt her arm had a pressure tester clasped around it.

"What…"

Trish, who had been nodding off next to her, sprang awake.

"Stace!" She leaned across to hug her best friend. "What the heck happened to you? I've been worried sick…"

"I…have no idea," Stacy said honestly.

"Randy said that you fell backwards into him, and said something about…im not next? Oh I dunno, about a girl…and you blacked out or something…"

Stacy started panicking. It was true; she was losing herself.

"I need to get out of here," she struggled against the pressure tester and the blankets.

"Stace, calm down, honestly," Trish said, keeping Stacy from jumping out. "You just need rest."

"Torrie…where is she? I need…to see…her!" Stacy felt it hard to breathe at this point…she had no idea why. She felt like something was constricting her throat forcing her not to breathe.

"Torrie's fine! What's up with you Stace?" Trish asked, anxious.

Stacy simply gasped for air. Dream, premonition or whatever it was, things like these don't happen everyday. Stacy could not ignore it anymore.

"Torrie…I need to…she's in…in…can't explain, Trish…Get off!"

"You aren't making any sense!" Trish spoke loudly, still restraining Stacy. At that moment John walked in, coffee in hand.

"Looks like Stacy-girl is back to her normal self," he spoke smirking, seeing Stacy still struggling.

"John…shut up! I need…to get out of here!" she shouted, taking him by surprise.

"Well, you can't. Firstly, the doctors need to run a few tests…your blood pressure was up really high, Stace," Trish said, unease enveloping her voice. "And secondly, even if you did try to get out, you wouldn't get very far. Its not like they are just going to let patients walk in and out whenever they feel like it…"

John was still standing by the door, sipping his coffee. She felt so helpless. They didn't understand.

"How long?" She gasped.

"Uh, how long what?" Trish asked.

"How long till I can get out!" Stacy shouted, hating repeating herself when time was so imperative. Trish looked a bit apprehensive at this point, and even moved back a bit in her chair.

"Uh, about an hour…or two," she added hastily, assuming that if she spoke fast enough she could avoid another outburst.

Stacy groaned.

"I'm…I'm going to get a coffee…" Trish left quietly. John sat next to her bed, examining the pressure pump.

"So…what exactly happened?" He asked, staring at his coffee cup.

"What…oh nothing. It's nothing," Stacy sighed, staring out the window that led out to the sweeping car park below.

"Stace, come on. I know there's something up." She turned to look at him, and saw that his face was clearly concerned. He had never looked at her like that before.

"Nothing, John…geez."

"Stace! I aint leavin till you tell me…"

"Ok ok! Fine…but you will probably think I'm really crazy or something…"

John fell silent and listened intently.

"Well…back in that inn we stayed in, at night I kind of…had a dream. Except, it wasn't a dream…wait, it was but…arg ok ok. I think it was a premonition…it was so real. And then I had it again just before I went into the ring…"

"Wait, hold up…what was this premonition thing?"

Stacy hesitated. "It was…ok Cena you promise not to tell anyone?"

He nodded.

"Uh…well…I can't believe im telling you of all people but…it was, I mean I saw a dead girl. She was…killed. I see her like…a hallucination or something but I know …it's real. And the scary part is that it's…Torrie…"

"Whoa, hold on a second. You telling me that you see Torrie…dead? Like, around places and stuff?"

Stacy nodded. John breathed out deeply.

"Man…that's, well…I don't know what to say Stace…it seems really unbelievable like you said…"

"I told you…"

John put his coffee on the table and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't believe me, do you…"

"Stace, I didn't say anything, it just seems…"

He paused, and stared at her.

"Weird."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," she said, staring at the ceiling.

"Wait! I never said that I don't believe you, I just said that it was weird…"

"So do you believe me then?" she asked.

He paused, and Stacy sighed.

"See, you don't. You think I'm one of those people, that need straight jackets, and need to be put in those cushiony rooms, and need sedatives…"

John laughed. She turned to glare at him, and he faked a coughing fit.

"No, no I think you are sane…now anyway…ok ok, you're sane, geez!" He added hurriedly, seeing her face again.

**AUTHORS NOTE: whoa sorry bout not updating this! forgot.../ r and r! luv charlie x0x**


End file.
